1. Description of the Prior Art
Closely related former art is not yet known to me. I therefore consider the former art to be the generally known disc springs and the generally known four stroke and two stroke gasoline and diesel engines. A further former art may consist partially in my own patents, which are summarized by numbers of U.S. and Japanese patents in my co-pending Japanese patent application serial No. 54-164,869 of Dec. 20, 1979.
I assume, that the former art has drawbacks, which shall at least partially be overcome by the present invention.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to improvements of combustion engines, crankshafts and combustion engines, improvements of fossil fuel combustion engines to a combination of fossil fuel and water steaming steam engine, as well as to elements to be used in pumps, compressors, motors or engines, whereby the elements may include tapered or coned portions with spring actions and strengtheners thereon.